movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Series: The Beginning
Do you think this movie will be like Tsubasa or Inazuma Eleven? The answer is NO. It's about a brave young boy from South Korea that fight for this PLANETS. It's an adaptation from Mobile Game: Head Soccer and Head Basketball. Synopsis Taemin is an 18 year old boy from South Korea. He has nothing special with his appearance. But he has a special ability. He can make energy around him turned to an energy ball that can moves fast to his target. He knows that he has this ability when he was 10 years old. He decided to use this ability for good things. But it's changed after an Alien from Keppler 22-B come to Earth, and want to acquire it. Taemin decided to use his ability to save his planet, universe, and his dimension from villains. Plot 8 years ago: Taemin and his two friends, Gin and Hyeko just in a road to go back home. They were laughing full of joy. They stopped in a Cafe and ordered their food. After finished they ran without paying for the food. They really happy after escaped from that cafe. But suddenly "BOOOOM" There is fire everywhere. And after their vision better, they saw many death people lying on the road. Without worry, they run to a tall building and reached it's top. They saw a man with a military uniform seat there. He has Blue hair. He later grins to the 3 kids. Later the 3 kids recognized that he was "WereWolf" Member, a dark military organization. When they were shocked suddenly they saw something like a fire closing to them. After they know if that's a giant fired rock they run to the downstairs, but that's too late Taemin and Hyeko can avoid the explosion. But not with Gin, he fell with a half part of the building. He fell from about 160 meters. Taemin that still shocked, couldn't stand. He later saw the WW member that still grin. Taemin that About to cry ran to the WW member and about to punch him in his chest, but nothing happen. That WW member still grin. Taemin tried to punch him again but the WW member stops it with his hand. Later he throws Taemin to the wreckage of the building. The WW member walked to Hyeko slowly. Taemin later realizes if that WW member holds a knife. Hyeko in Danger. Suddenly Taemin feels something weird. It feels like his power out of his body. He thought he will die. But later he saw the power become a ball and kept bigger. When Taemin realize if the WW member about to stabbed Hyeko with his knife, Taemin throw that power ball towards that WW member's head. That WW member collapsed. After that, Taemin piggyback Hyeko and run towards the downstairs. But suddenly his right foot feels very hurt. He looked at it and saw a knife with a paper stabbed in it. But he still runs and is safe. The War was stopped. But there are fire and Death Bodies everywhere. But all Taemin thought was the power that saved him. Later he read the paper that tied at the knife. "See You Again". "It must be from that WW member, throw," thought Taeminthrows the paper and decided to train his power. Taemin becomes a university student. He has one best friend named Diego ( Brazil ). Diego has already knows about Taemin's ability. Diego also has an ability ( Phoenix shot ). Diego asks Taemin to Join a tournament that all the players have a special ability. The players are the 11 first chars in HS. Including Hauzzer ( Germany ). People who killed Taemin's best friends. Hauzzer has stronger so much and he is resigned by WW, also become a fugitive for WW. At the outer space, there is an arrogant alien named Alph ( Keppler 22-B ). He has a tool that allows him to stole people's power shot. So he comes to the earth with about 1000 soldiers with 7 commanders ( including Alph ). So he stole 8 power shots ( from the first chars except for Taemin, Diego, and Hauzzer ). So the three work together to defeat Alph. At the end, the three heroes defeat Alphs and his soldiers. The stolen Power Shots also back to its owners. Taemin and Hauzzer agreed to forget about the past. In fact, the WW force Hauzzer to destroy Taemin's city, even worse, 25 years before Taemin's city destroyed WW attack Hauzzer's city and kill his Parent. After all of this moment, the 11 people become heroes to save the world. And they call this team "Ultimate Saver". Cast South Korea: Taemin Cameroon: Mike Nigeria: Ayeww USA: Jose Japan: Ken Russia: Roin Italy: Antonio Brazil: Diego Germany: Hauzzer Spain: Merrick ( Maurice ) Argentina: Roger ( not real name ) Keppler-22B: Alph Gin Hyeko Category:Head Series Movies Category:Movies Category:Original Movies